1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure-sensitive skin adhesive for fastening flat, flexible substrates such as bandages, wound plasters, and adhesive plasters or transdermal drugs to the skin. The invention also relates to a solution of the pressure- sensitive skin adhesive and its use for coating on flexible, flat substrates. Finally, the invention also relates to wound plasters, adhesive plasters and transdermal drugs.
2. Discussion of the Background
In accordance with JP-A 76/75 745 (Chem. Abstr. 85, 99226), for fastening bandages to the skin of a patient, a copolymer of a dialkylaminoalkyl methacrylate and an alkyl methacrylate that is not adhesive by itself is used in combination with a sufficient amount of a plasticizer such as polypropylene glycol or tributyl citrate. The adhesive is not water-soluble. The same applies to a pressure-sensitive skin adhesive pursuant to FR 1,523,183, which contains a crosslinked copolymer of dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate and an alkyl acrylate in the form of an aqueous dispersion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,183 discloses a pressure-sensitive skin adhesive that contains a salt of a copolymer of an ethylenically unsaturated monomer containing an amino group that can be polymerized by a radical mechanism, and at least one alkyl ester of acrylic acid. The skin adhesive is not water-soluble to a clear solution and is therefore used in the form of a solution in alcohol, acetone, or a mixture of these with water, but can be washed off of the skin with water. Salt-forming acids mentioned are hydrochloric acid, organic sulfonic acids and carboxylic acids, such as acetic acid, propionic acid, and benzoic acid.
EP-A 164 669 describes a coating agent for pharmaceutical dosage forms that contains an acrylic and/or methacrylic polymer with tertiary ammonium groups in the side chain in aqueous solution. The coating agent solution dries to hard, nonadhesive coatings.